Last Christmas
by tannertheklutz
Summary: Summary inside. Alice and Jasper love/hate story.


**Last Christmas**

**Summary: Last Christmas, Alice was so in love with Jasper until he broke her heart. Now it's one year later and Christmas Eve is not Alice's time of year. But will she forgive him?**

**A****lice/Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"Which one? Black or Blue?" Bella asked holding up to dresses in front of the mirror.

I sighed leaning back on the throw pillows on my red styled canopy bed. "The blue one."

"You always say the blue one, Alice." Bella chuckled throwing the black one at me. I caught it and tossed it aside.

"That's because you look great in blue and Edward loves the color on you." I said grabbing a magazine and lying down on my stomach.

"Whatever," she said then walked into the bathroom to change.

I continued to flip through the magazine then suddenly a cold chill ran over my body. I lifted my body to see my bedroom window open and the soft white curtains blowing around.

Little white flecks were seen from the window and I shuddered at the scene. It was the beginning of winter, which meant that Christmas was approaching. I repressed a cringe.

Christmas used to be my favorite time of year. I loved the snow and the cookies and the parties with friends and family. Now I despised the season all because of what happened last Christmas.

I walked over to the window and pulled it down. Yet I didn't move. I couldn't move. The snow was falling so beautifully, I couldn't look away. I crossed my arms and leaned against the side of the window.

This time last year I was in love. The whole world didn't exist when I was with him. But on the night of Christmas Eve all that changed, leaving me alone and heartbroken.

I was so in love with him, with Jasper. But I gave him my heart and he just chucked it away over a tall blonde model with perky breast's and a barely there ass. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was furious, and then I was sad then that sadness turned into bitterness and loneliness. Till eventually I became numb inside.

But then not even a month later had I lost my parents too. He didn't even show up at the funeral. I didn't want him there but it was even more of a stab to the heart to know he stopped caring altogether. I gave him everything and got nothing in return.

Jasper Hale. The bane of my existence.

A throat clearing behind me broke me from my daze. I turned around to see my best friend, Bella Swan, dressed in a short dark blue strapless night club dress paired with black fuck-me pumps. Edward is going to die when he sees her.

She giggled giving a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Amazing. Edward is going to have a hard time keeping all the guys off you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, hopefully he won't end up in jail this time." She replied walking to my bedside table, picking out some jewelry.

I laughed thinking back to the time when some guy was hitting on her and Edward was so drunk he started a fight with the guy, landing himself in jail.

"Yes, let's hope."

"So what should I do with my hair? Up or down?" Bella asked standing in front of my mirror playing with her hair.

"Leave it down, and let Edward go more berserk." I said teasing on the last part. She poked her tongue out at me before smiling and letting her mahogany hair fall down to her waist.

"Perfect," she said giving a devilish smile.

_I taught her well._

"You should come with us tonight. It'll be fun." Bella asked me putting on her skintight leather jacket I picked out for her years ago but still looked hot on her.

I took my seat back on my bed, running a hand through my spiky black hair. "No that's okay. I have a lot of work to do tonight anyway."

"But it's Saturday night. No one works on the weekend."

"You must have forgotten that as a news producer I do work on weekends." I told her falling back.

She huffed. "Fine. What's the time?" She asked going into the kitchen.

With my job allowance as the top running news producer of the Chicago news station and my inheritance from my parents gave me a pretty good living. And my parents were loaded. They had millions because my father was a multi-million dollar owner of banks. But I invest half the money and the other half I donate to orphanages and to 3rd world countries.

Anyway, I live in an apartment loft in Chicago. And I must say I love living here. I have the best view and it's so spacious even though I've only been living here for 9 months.

My bedroom was a wide-open room on a landing that has stairs connecting to the kitchen. The whole apartment was wide open and it seemed like one big room. From where I was sitting I could see Bella walk to my mini bar in the corner of the kitchen and pour herself a glass of vodka.

"It's almost eight-thirty." I said looking at my silver watch.

"Okay," she said walking back into the bedroom handing me her glass. "The boys should be here soon."

I took a sip of the cold liquid letting it burn the back of my throat. Bella walked over to the mirror on the mantle and applied her lip-gloss.

"So are you going to Carlisle and Esme's for Christmas this year?" Her lips pouted, smoothing her gloss together.

I sighed and stood up walking down the three flights of stairs and into the living room. I heard Bella's heels clicking against the wooden floors behind me.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said sitting on the couch. Bella sat next to me and took the vodka, taking a sip.

"I've stood by for almost a year and watch you torture yourself. I can do that anymore. Look, I don't know what happened last Christmas. None of us do. One minute you're both happy go lucky and the next your running out the door with tears running down your face. Jasper wasn't even behind you. And then he doesn't show up at the funeral and neither of you will tell us what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said standing up and walking over to the fireplace.

"I know. You never do. Not even Jasper will spill. You always avert the question and I won't take it any more. Tell me what happened, Alice." Bella demanded but with her sweet voice it sounded like a plea.

"He said he loved me…" I started.

**Christmas Eve, last year**

_In everyone ones life, there comes a time where you fall in love. And tonight I was._

_Every year since I could remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme host a Christmas Eve party at their house. I was standing by the fireplace having a drink with my parents when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist._

"_Hey stranger," I smiled turning around to face the man I love._

"_Hey baby," he said kissing me softly._

"_Did you just arrive?" I asked taking him in. He was dressed in a blue sweatshirt with a black shirtsleeve sweater over the top, black suit pants and black shoes. His choice of clothing emphasized his muscles and my god did he look good._

"_Yeah, I had to wait for Rosalie. Again." He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face._

"_Hello Jasper." I heard my mother say behind me. We both turned to find my parents smiling at us with so much joy and pride._

"_Good evening Charlotte. Peter. How are you both doing?" He shook my fathers hand and kissed my mother's cheek in a greeting.  
_

"_Jasper, always a gentleman." My mother commented._

"_My dear, let's leave the kids alone and get a drink." My father said pulling my mother away before she could utter a word._

_Jasper pulled me into his arms. "I missed you."_

_I reached my hand up to move a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I missed you, too. How was New York?"_

_Jasper had been gone for the last 3 weeks for a business deal in New York. And because he was so busy he barely had time to talk to me. In fact, it feels as if he didn't at all…No, I'm being stupid._

"_New York is New York." He answered simply and his gaze faltering._

_I knew that look it meant; he was hiding something from me. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Alice." He said quietly not looking at me. _

_When he goes quiet that means he's really mad. I dropped my hands from around his neck and crossed them over my chest. _

"_What is going on with you lately? I feel as if…as if we're falling apart." I muttered, tears blurring my vision._

_His hands lifted to cup my cheeks. "Please don't cry, baby. I'm sorry, I am. It's just that the last 3 weeks weren't fun and I just want to be with you and not talk about it. Okay?"_

_I nodded looking up into his dazzling smile. "Okay."_

_He leaned in and gave me a mind-blowing kiss that left me weak at the knees. "I love you Alice, never doubt that."_

"_I love you, too."_

_We continued to be in each other's company, dancing and talking._

…

"But that wasn't all." I told Bella leaving my spot by the fireplace and to refill my drink. I came back and sat on the window seat. "He continued acting weird all night."

"What do you mean?"

…

_Jasper twirled me a smile lighting his face but not reaching his eyes. My own smile faltered but I continued with the façade. I really wanted to know what was going on but I knew he wouldn't say anything tonight. So I let it go._

_As we continued to dance a slow song started and I curled up to Jasper letting him guide us softly to the music._

_"I'm sorry," I heard him barely whisper I almost didn't hear it._

_"What?" I leaned back to look at him._

_"Nothing, nothing sweetheart. Let's get a drink." He said leading me away from everyone._

_We walked over to the bar where a man in a tailored suit was serving drinks._

_"I'll have a white wine please." I said leaning into Jasper._

_"I'll have a whiskey, double." Jasper said and I was stunned. Jasper only drank heavy alcohol when he was in a really bad mood._

_But I dropped it when I saw the hard look in his face. I turned to see who he was looking at as I was facing the bar and he was looking around the place. My gaze landed on the front entrance where I saw the Denali clan walking through the front entrance._

_Jasper tensed up, his grip tightened and his eyes were hard. The bartender came with our drinks and as soon as he set it down, Jasper grabbed it and scold it's contents ordering another._

_Kate Denali, his business associate sauntered over to us with a sly smile plastered on her fake face._

_"Jasper," she cooed. "Alice, you look lovely tonight."_

_"Thank you, Kate. You look great to." And she did. She wore a short slimming silver dress that fell mid-thigh. Her long legs that went on for days accentuated her physique especially with her killer heels. Her hair was out and blonder than the sun. She was model beautiful and it made me feel overly jealous. But I never showed my rage because that just isn't what I do unless someone really asks for it. And Kate hasn't done anything…yet._

_"I know," she said in a sweet voice that made me almost cringe. "Anyway, I just came to wish you both a Happy Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas, Kate," I replied. Jasper stood still as a statue as she walked off._

…

"I didn't know what to think. All night he just drank and drank. I know that something happened in New York and from the looks he kept giving her, I knew it wasn't good." I took a sip of my vodka, looking at Bella.

"You think he was cheating on you?" Bella looked confused and hurt in her own way.

I gave a sad chuckle. I tipped my glass so it touched my lips. "Not think, knew. He was screwing Kate in New York."

"How?"

"I heard them."

…

_The night continued on and the more the night went on Jasper got more on edge. I wasn't stupid; I saw the glances between them, the sly looks. It was heartbreaking._

_Here I was, still clinging to the hope that it isn't real._

_"Are you okay?" I heard Bella ask me as we grabbed some drinks._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I lied._

_"No your not. I've never seen you so glum. Except the time you found out that the tooth fairy didn't exist."_

_She was teasing, I knew but I didn't have the heart to laugh. All I could think, all I could see was the two of them in New York, in a bed, having sex._

_"Alice. Alice. Hello, earth to Alice." I suddenly saw to fingers clicking in front of face._

_"What? Sorry Bella, I just need some air." I put down my drink and went outside before she could say anything else._

_I want to know what's going on, but at the same time I'm too scared. I love him so much and the thought of losing him kills me. But I have to know._

_Some part of me realized that even though you love someone, it can still hurt you. I ran back inside, and through the crowd. I scanned everywhere but I couldn't see him so I decided to look up stairs._

_On the second floor of the guest room I saw light flickering under the door. Then I heard voices._

_"What happened was nothing? It was a mistake and I'll be damned if I let you tell her!" I heard a deep voice say. The music was so loud I couldn't quite make out whom it was. But if my instincts were correct I knew it was Jasper._

_"Honey, it doesn't matter. What we have is special and I won't let her come between us." I gasped at what I was hearing._

_"You're not getting it Kate! We have nothing. I love Alice and I won't let you destroy us."_

_"Jasper…"_

_He was cut off when the music grew louder and my mothers voice travelled up the stairs._

_"Oh Alice, I thought I saw you coming up the stairs," She grabbed my arm and started leaving me back down them._

…

"What happened then? Did he admit it?" Bella asked on the edge of the couch.

"No, I didn't see him the rest of the night but I did see her." I drank the rest of my vodka and set the glass aside.

"Did she tell you if they were sleeping together?"

"Only in so little words."

…

_I was standing by the bar ordering a drink. I was too scared to go see Jasper and find out the truth._

_Just as the bartender handed me my drink a small delicate body came into view._

_"Hello Alice," Kate said with a kind yet vicious smile on her face._

_"Kate," I said curtly. I tried to walk away but she put a manicured hand on my shoulder to keep me in place._

_"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."_

_My brow furrowed. "Sorry for what?" I had a feeling this would happen._

_"Little Alice, so naïve. I know you're not stupid but maybe a little oblivious. What happened in New York was meant to be and I just thought I would say we never meant to hurt you."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, losing my cool._

_"Jasper hasn't told you. That's so like him. But it doesn't matter anymore, because you are no longer going to have to worry about any of it. Have a lovely night." She said then walked away._

_I felt the tears blare my vision. That's it! I have to know what the hell is going on._

_My drink fell to the floor as I ran from the bar and up the stairs again. I came to the second floor and to the guest room. I swung the door open and stood frozen at what I saw._

_Tears fell from my face as I saw the two of them going at it like rabbits. It hurt like hell but I was not going to let them break me._

_"So is this a repeat performance of New York." I said in my most confident voice._

_"Alice-" Jasper sat up dumbstruck covering himself with the blanket._

_"I would have rather you tell me straight up but I guess this way works, too." I said before slamming the door shut._

_"Alice, wait!" I heard Jasper behind me but I didn't stop I kept going. I ran down the stairs and noticed that the music had stopped and all eyes were on me. But I ignored them and ran out door to my car and left._

…

"Oh my god!" Bella said with tears running down her cheeks. But I was over leaking tears I was merely just a living, breathing human being now.

"Yep," I saw popping the 'p'.

"I can't believe he did that. Alice, I'm so-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Please, I don't want you're pity, Bella. Jasper made his choice and he gets to live with that for the rest of his life." I stood up and went over to brush the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry it's okay. You want to look good for Edward don't you?" I said just as the buzzer for the front gate went off. I went over to the intercom to let the boys up.

"Come with us tonight, it will be fun." Bella tried to coax me.

"See all those reports." I pointed to a stack over on the kitchen counter. " That's my homework for tonight and I have to be at the station tomorrow at 6."

"Gosh, you boss is so mean." Bella joked, coming up with a sad sob.

"I am my own boss," my voice of dry humor.

"Exactly." She stressed the word in a teasing tone.

A knock on the door echoed through the apartment. "No it's okay. Go, have fun and where a condom."

She poked her tongue out at me and went to open the door. Just as I was about to leave the room Bella ran back and gave me a hug.

"I love you Pixie. Jasper made the worst mistake of his life by letting you go."

"I love you too Bella Bambino." I ignored the rest of her comment.

Later that night, I was sitting in my office doing paper work and scheduling the next show.

I sighed heavily and threw my glasses off rubbing my eyes. My watch said it was past 2 am and I blinked rapidly. The sad thing was, I wasn't tired.

Shutting off the lamp, I left my office and went to sit on the small landing that looked over Chicago. A small plush couch adorned the small area, and I loved sitting here watching the city's night-lights.

How did my life end up like this? I loved him with everything I had, but I guess that wasn't enough.

**Christmas Eve**

Don't ask why, but here I am on Christmas Eve at Carlisle and Esme's. Esme had called me last week and begged that I come. And after a massive shopping fest from Bella, on her behalf, here I am.

I decided to lay low by the back part of the living area just to avoid everything and everyone. Including Jasper Hale.

For once in my life, I felt the need to dig a hole and die in it when I saw the infamous Hale twins walk through the door. Some how I caught Bella's eye, who was dancing with Edward, and she gave me a synthetic look.

I looked away and moved deeper into the darkness so no one could see me. I ran my hands down my blood red cocktail dress making sure my body still was still pieced together after feeling it breaking once again.

My small lanky arms crossed over my chest as I leant back on the wall, crossing my ankles in black peep toe heels.

When I saw them greet Bella and Edward, my eyes cast downwards. I was acting childish, but I knew my heart couldn't take it. I looked back up to see just Bella and Jasper talking, and Bella did not look happy at talking to him. But I did not look at Jasper.

Shaking my head, I turned away walking in the opposite direction of them.

The rest of the night, I stayed on the move never standing in one spot for to long. In fact the dark area under the staircase is my new favorite hiding spot.

However, I am now really thirsty and craving a raspberry vodka.

_Oh hell! This is going to be a long night_

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. In my quickest attempts, I walked swiftly over to the bar to order a drink.

"Make that two," a delicate voice came from next to me. I stiffened, turning to see the blonde haired goddess of manipulation, seduction and status.

"Rosalie Hale as I live and breathe." I stated in a monotone hoping she would get the point and scatter off.

"That's a new one Brandon. All though I'm a little disappointed in not hearing your more classier threats." She said in zealous voice.

"Guess I'm not in the mood tonight." I said dully inspecting my manicured nails.

"Shame. But it is Christmas Eve and normally you would be jumping up and down with new insults." She chided. I was getting so sick of Rosalie Hale. We used to be good friends until she hated the fact that Jasper and I fell in love and she became a total bitch.

The bartender placed our drinks in front of us and I turned to the blonde bitch. "Well maybe if your brother hadn't of fucked his blonde associate this time last year, maybe you might get your cheerier insults. However I have more better things to do." I grabbed my drink and started to walk away until her last comment stopped me.

"Like what? Drink and pretend your life isn't a living hell. No parents and no boyfriend, your life's a fucking mess, sweetheart. And guess what, it isn't getting any better. In fact I think your drowning in your sorrows by deluding yourself that your okay when really it's all eating you up and pretty soon your going to explode. Oh and I know what Jasper did in New York and frankly I don't give a fuck."

That's it! I can deal with Jasper but my parents were a low blow. Tears pierced my eyes but I didn't care.

The next thing happened so fast I barely noticed it. I turned around and let my fist press sharply into her nose.

"You Bitch!" She screamed. The whole room quiet and frankly I didn't give a rat's ass. Rosalie was holding her bloody nose while Emmett rushed to her care and so did Bella, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"No Rosalie, you're the bitch. Mentioning Jasper's affair was nothing, he's nothing to me now. But insulting my parent's death was just the cherry on top of a happy fucking Christmas. You should be ashamed of yourself." I said and Esme gasped at her.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

Carlisle looked completely unhappy with his niece but he continued to inspect the damage upon her fake nose.

"Rosalie! How could you?" Bella screeched before walking over to me grabbing my hand.

"Alice, I-" Jasper started but I cut him off with my sharp glare.

"Shut the fuck up Jasper and care to your tatty sister." I growled.

I reached over and grabbed a bottle of champagne and walked off.

Bella later found me under the staircase with a half empty champagne bottle sitting by my lap. She sat next to me without a word and we continued to drink in silence.

Some time later, Bella finally spoke. "Do you remember the time we got busted for shoplifting at Macy's?"

The memory made me laugh. "I do. Your mum had to pick us up and pretended to be mad in front of the guard."

"And then she took us for ice-cream and told us she was so proud of us for acting like normal teenagers."

We giggled at the memory. "Even my mother was happy about it." I whispered. Then I burst into tears. "I miss them so much. I miss Jasper."

"I know, honey. I know." She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

"It wasn't fair. Why did he cheat on me? Why did my parent's have to die? Why did all of this have to happen?" I continued to cry but Bella said nothing. I didn't expect her too nor did I want her too.

My cries soon began to fade. "I think I'll go upstairs and rest for a little while." I said as I reached for the champagne. But Bella pulled it out of my reach.

"That's a good idea but I think the champagne should stay with me." She said, with a slight warning in her voice.

"Fine," I huffed and stood up. As I began my journey, I saw non other than Jasper Hale sitting on the bottom step. He looked up at me with a grave face. I tried my best to ignore him but he didn't budge when I tried to ascend the staircase.

"Either you move or I cut off your dick and drop your body into a boiling pot of acid. Your choice." I growled. He stood up but he didn't move. I pushed past him but he caught me by the elbow. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I made a mistake Alice and I'm sorry. Please, I just want to talk to you for 5 minutes. Please?" He begged.

I tried to yank my arm from his grip but he held on with a firm grip and I glared at him.

_If looks could kill._

"Let me go," I warned him. "Or I will scratch out your eyes."

He looked me dead in the eye. "Just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you. But I'm sure Kate would love to hear what you want to say. But let me guess, she's already waiting for you in bed. Like last Christmas." I sneered and pulled away from him and left out to the backyard.

This Christmas was turning out to be the worst day of the year. Snowed covered pretty much everything in the yard and it was freezing as hell. But I didn't give a damn at the moment.

"I fucking hate Christmas," I grumbled at I sat down on the patio outside after brushing snow off the chair.

For god knows how long, I just sat there and pretended to ignore the gossip that was going on inside. I felt my leg's circulation cut of so I turned my body the other way only to see people arguing through the mirror.

Esme was yelling at Jasper, and I guess it was about his affair. Carlisle was fixing Rosalie's nose but from the look of pain on her face, he wasn't being gentle. I saw Bella and Edward off to the side sitting on the couch both looking horrid. Edward was glaring deathly at the blonde twins and Bella's eyes were down cast.

Jasper yelled something back, but I couldn't hear because of the loud music. Then he stormed off, but from the way Bella's head shot up and glared at him I knew he said something terrible. Bella jumped up from Edward's lap and followed Jasper out of the room.

In the very back corner of the room, I saw Emmett drinking a beer looking directly at me. He gave a weak smile and I looked away. Moments later, a body came to sit next to me.

His loud booming voice made me jump. "You through a nice punch kid." Emmett cheered.

I looked over at him with a face of remiss. "Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad that you're out here talking to the girl who gave her a new nose job?"

He gave a laugh that sounded sarcastic. "You really think I give a damn about what my now ex-girlfriend says?"

I was confused. "What?"

"I broke up with her a few weeks ago, I just couldn't take it any more. The bitching, the whining, the conceit and most of all the shit she puts on everyone. I've been with her since college and I guess I've just grown out of her."

"You're for real? I never thought it would happen." I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

Emmett scolded the rest of his beer. "Don't get me wrong, she's hot as hell and the sex was great. But the personality isn't so fun. I guess I want a girl more like Bella, or you. Sometimes, after being with someone so long you learn what you really want and who you want."

"And Rosalie isn't who you want anymore. You've grown up from that." I said sadly.

"Yeah. And I met someone." He said happily.

"Really? When? Who? What's she like?"

His face went into dream mode. "She's amazing. She's kind, smart, considerate and witty and fun to be around. I met her at work; she works on the floor below me as an accountant. She's shy but can keep a conversation. She's English too, and boy her accent is so hot. She's beautiful but not overly like Rosalie with the full make-up do and the clothes. She's not plain but she doesn't show off what she has. She's just, god I don't know how to describe her."

"She's someone you never dreamed of before. She's different but amazing in her own way." I finished for him.

"Exactly!" He yelled excitedly. "Her name's Anna Willington. She has the whole package."

"Well, I'm really happy for you Emmett. I'd love to meet her."

"You will, hopefully next week on New Year if you're up for it. We already started dating and she wants to me all of you. What do you think?"

I smiled at him and patted his arm. "Just give me a call."

"Great. I'm going to go get another drink, you want anything?" He asked standing up.

"No I'm good. I'm going to go find Bella and say goodbye. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you soon okay."

"Yeah, sure. And I can't wait to meet Anna."

"Thanks Alice," he said giving me a hug and went inside.

I found Edward talking to some friends and no sign of Bella. I decided to check around until some girl named Jessica told me she went to the bathroom upstairs.

Against my better judgment I slowly ascended the staircase up to the first bathroom on the second floor. But no sign of Bella.

As I began to walk away I heard voices coming from down the hall. It was Bella's voice. I slowly crept to end of the hallway, to see Bella talking with Jasper. I stayed where I was because they couldn't see me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Jasper?"

"I love her so much. When I got back from New York I couldn't face her after. I felt so ashamed, she deserved so much better. I hurt her in more ways than one."

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Bella demanded.

"I was going to. After Christmas." Jasper sighed defeated.

"You told me you were going to ask her to marry you. What happened?" I gaped at them but didn't say a word.

"I was going to let her decide after I told her. But she left, changed her number and email. She moved to Chicago. I had no way to contact her and then her parents died."

"You should have just come clean in the first place." Bella placed her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"I tried. Don't you dare say I didn't! I picked up the phone so many times while I was in New York, but I couldn't hurt her that way. She was so happy with Christmas coming and I couldn't do it." He cried, running his hand through his blonde curls.

"So what happened on Christmas Eve then?"

"Kate was going to tell her before me. I tried to tell her not to, I wanted to do it myself. But she kept on patronizing me. Then she tried to make a deal, if we slept together again she would keep her mouth shut."

"So you slept with her again!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I didn't mean to. I told her no and left, but then she was going to tell her and I panicked."

"So you slept with her."

"Yes, that's when Alice walked in."

"You truly are an idiot Jasper," Tears fell down Bella's face. "She already knew Jasper."

"What?"

"Kate told her that night, right before you disappeared."

"She knew." He looked devastated.

"Yes."

"Oh god. I should never have…" Jasper trailed off his own tears escaping him.

Jasper turned around ready to bolt when he saw me.

"Ali-" My hand collided with his face.

I turned my back on him and walked away. But this time Jasper wasn't going to let me go without a fight.

"Alice! Stop!"

As fast as I could, I picked up my speed and ran down the stairs. But Jasper was faster. He caught me by the elbow on the landing where everyone stopped dancing and drinking to watch us.

"How could you?" I screeched trying to pull my arms out of his strong grip.

"I never meant to hurt you," he said tears falling from his eyes.

"I loved you. I gave you everything and you still slept with that whore!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry. I am." He tried pulling me to him but I kept fighting him.

"Let me go Jasper." I screamed.

"No. I let you go once, but I won't let you go again." He said in a determined roar.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why should I believe you?" I cried with tears running down my face.

"You can. You just have to trust me." He said softly.

"Go to hell!" I yanked my arms from his grip and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Alice, please!"

I ignored everyone; Esme begging me to stay, Carlisle yelling at him, Bella begging me to stop, Edward and Rosalie bickering at each other. I jut couldn't take it.

"Alice, please stop. You've been drinking you can't drive." Bella yelled after me, following me out of the house.

I was so glad that I left my car unlocked and the keys in the glove compartment. Probably not the best move in risking my car being stolen but now I could make a kick get away.

My car door closed behind me as I revved up the car and sped out of the driveway. I hadn't had much to drink, but I was going to stop at the diner and get lots of coffee.

**Christmas Day**

The blasting noise of my phone the next morning woke me from my sleep. Again.

Bella has been calling me no stop all night until I eventually turned my mobile off but not my home phone, which I now regret. I knew she wasn't going to give up but I did not want to talk to any one this morning.

Can't they just leave me to my lonely Christmas in peace?

Last year was different, my parents were still around and I wasn't so lonely. I grumbled, rolling over and snuggling closer into the blankets.

**RING! RING! RING! RING! "Alice Maryann Brandon, pick up the phone right now! Do not ignore me, young lady. I know your there now pick up the phone!" **Bella screeched.

I groaned, refusing to move. She's been leaving the same message to me all morning.

Couldn't she take the hint!

"**Please Alice." **She said quietly. **"I just want to know that you're okay. I know your hurting and it's not easy but please just call me later. Love you Pixie. Merry Christmas."**

Apart of me felt horrible by ignoring her calls and the other ones from Carlisle and Esme but I just wanted to be alone.

By noon, I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. When my feet hit the cold tiles I shuddered. It was so cold even though I had the heater going. The steaming hot water hit my back and I sighed in relief.

Once I was dressed in tight black jeans and I white sweater with my pink fluffy slippers on my feet I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. The only noise was that of the coffee maker. Everything seemed so silent, so still, so real.

As the first drop of coffee hit my tongue I groaned in pleasure. I was never much of a breakfast fan, only when Jasper used to cook for me. I could cook, but not much. Jasper was an excellent cook especially when we used to live together.

I got myself situated on the couch with my coffee before turning on the TV. For over 20 minutes I flicked through ever channel with nothing interesting to watch. At the end I settled on Looney Tunes.

An hour later my phone rang but I ignored it. After Bella finished leaving another message I finally conceded in unplugging the phone. Call me a bitch, but I honestly just wanted to be alone.

All day I just sat on the couch, cup after cup of coffee, watching nothing but old re-runs of crappy TV shows.

My mind wondered over to my empty life I call my apartment noticing not one Christmas decoration or tree. I couldn't stay here all day, I needed to get out.

I turned off the TV and placed my mug in the sink. I put on some make-up and threw on my knee length leather black boots. I grabbed my keys and on my way out I put on my new red coat that I love that goes to the knees and buttons up with a big collar. I grabbed my whit beanie and scarf and opened the door.

I stopped short when a body came into view.

"Jasper. What are you doing here?" I asked in upmost shock.

"Hey Alice." He hesitated. Neither of us said anything and that gave me time to take him in. His blonde locks were their usual disarray. He had a black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck with a dark brown leather jacket that clung tightly to his torso, which emphasized his physic. He had dark wash jeans on and biker boots. He was fuddling with his car keys in his black leather glove covered hands.

"I'm sorry, are you on your way out?" He asked.

I shook my head, clearing my fuzzy brain. "Oh, sort of. I just wanted to get out of here." I said in a stern voice.

"Oh," he looked down, guilt stricken.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I asked again in a kinder tone. I'm just so sick of being bitter.

"I was…I wanted to make sure your alright." He said looking up at me.

"I'm fine. Physically anyway."

"I know your on your way out and probably don't want to see me but I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. "I just want five minutes to explain things. Please?"

I sighed. If I let him explain things maybe that might get Bella off my back. "Okay, fine."

"Really?" So much hope laced that one word.

"Yes, now lets go before I change my mind." I locked my door and followed him outide.

We walked in silence around the park before I noticed where he was taking me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we reached the pond where we used to come when we were happy together.

"You don't remember?"

"I do remember, I just want to know why you brought me here."

"This time last year I was going to bring you here and ask you to marry me."

"Jasper, don't." I shook my head and started to walk away. But he caught me right before I could slip on the ice.

"Please just let me explain myself. I made a mistake, on your behalf. I love you so much that I was so ashamed of myself. I didn't want to lose you. All night, I was so mad at myself, but I tried to at least have a good amount of time with you that I had left. I wasn't sure if you'd forgive me or not. I was going to ask you to marry me then tell you what happened in New York and let you decide were we stand."

I had so many unanswered questions that I had been asking myself all year.

"Are you still working with that whore? No need to be light." I said pulling away from him and standing closer to the frozen pond.

"No, I quit the firm after Christmas break finished." He admitted. I turned to face him with tears running down my face.

"Why weren't you at the funeral?" I choked out the last word.

"I was at the funeral Alice. You just couldn't see me; I didn't think you want to see me. You were so broken, I figured my being there would make it worst." He shoved his hand in his pockets looking down.

"I don't have a proper answer for that. I don't know what I would have done."

"I need you Alice…"

I ignored him. "Where do you work now?"

"I'm working at Brandon Industries."

"What?"

"I know your mad but I just put resumes in everywhere and when they called I accepted. Plus it was just an excuse to see you at any chance."

"My father gave you the job, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did right before he…"

I started to walk towards the pond a little closer. "We were so happy before New York."

"Yeah, we were." He took a step forward but didn't come any closer.

"All year, everything's been going around and around in head not knowing what I did wrong. How everything led up to this?"

"It wasn't your fault Alice. You did nothing wrong, it was me being an asshole."

"Yeah, well the damage is done." I started to walk away but his arm curled around my waist pulling me flush against him.

"I don't want it to be over anymore. For the last year all I've wanted is you back in my life. I love you Alice, so much and there isn't much more I can say but I'm sorry. I made a mistake I regret and wish more than anything to take it back. I broke your heart and now I want to fix it. I want you to be my wife, I can't change the past but I can change the future. If you'll let me." He stopped short and pulled out a little pulled box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond ring. It almost made me cry.

He gave a sad smile before closing it again and placing the box in my glove covered hand. "It's up to you, baby. Either you want me, us or you don't. But whatever your choice; keep the ring. It's yours, so is my heart."

His soft lips pecked my cheek and he let me go then walked off. When he was out of view I fell to the ground and curled up to a ball.

Very carefully, I re-opened the box and saw the ring in ore detail. It was so beautiful; it was everything I dreamt it to be. But he hurt me, so bad.

_He made a mistake. He loves you. Don't let him walk away when he clearly loves you more than anything!_

Could we go back to normal? Can I forget everything this year and just be happy?

_Yes you can! Hurry he's getting away._

No! I promised myself to forget Jasper Hale a long time ago.

_Forget my ass! That boy loves you; you love him and your letting him walk away. You're the idiot here._

I do love him, no matter what. My heart is his.

I bolted up from my spot and ran in the direction he did. "Jasper!"

In the blurry distance from my teary eyes, I could just see him at the end of the road.

"Jasper!" I yelled again. I saw him stop and turn around. I ran as fast as I could into his awaiting arms and as best I could in my boots without slipping.

I jumped into his arms, both of us falling to the ground. But he didn't let me go nor did I want him to. Our lips collided with each other and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"I love you," I whispered when I pulled back.

If possible his smile widened every second. "I love you, too. So much."

He kissed me again as we still lay on the ground covered in snow. But I didn't care, I was happy and in the arms of the man I love. Until I realized…I was getting my new coat ruined!

I pushed him off and stood up brushing the snow off of me. "Oh no, it isn't ruined is it. I swear I will die if they can't clean it…!" I knew I was rambling but I really love this red coat.

"Is it okay?" I asked Jasper, twirling around. When he didn't say anything but he just stood there smiling at me.

"What?"

He walked closer and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other cupped my chin. "Your so beautiful." He said softly with so much love. "But still the same old Alice," he teased.

I laughed, lightly hitting his arm. I kissed him softly on the lips, cherishing this moment.

"But seriously, is my coat okay?" I asked. He just laughed and started walking with me by his side.

"It's fine, trust me." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust you-" He cut me off with his lips. I swear I will never get sick of those lips.

We both smiled at we continued to kiss. "But you have one more thing to do."

"And what's that, baby." He asked holding me close.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the little blue box, placing it in his hand.

And then he got on one knee. "Alice Brandon, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

I smiled down at him. "Yes." I simply answered.

He stood up, removed my glove and placed the ring on my finger.

And the rest is history.

**Based on Ashley Tisdale's song _Last Christmas_**


End file.
